


Stains

by btwkris



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst? For like one second, Fear Of Being Touched, Fluff, Haphephobia, M/M, Mark's a bit of an asshole, Marriage, Soulmate AU, ooc mark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:24:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btwkris/pseuds/btwkris
Summary: Soulmate AU where sometimes you can have more than one soulmate, and you don't always meet them at the same time.





	Stains

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this like two years ago and I decided to post it, don't hurt me.

Nate was very neutral on the topic of soulmates, he didn't despise the idea or not believe in it but it wasn't like he spent every waking moment searching for the right person who's first words were imprinted on his shoulder blade.

_'You should read the Harry Potter series, it's great! I read it in like a week- oh man that makes me sound like I have no life.'_

Sometimes he would be studying for exams and he'd stop to just look at it in the mirror, and wonder if he did meet them what they would be like. They sounded like a nerd, a cute nerd. He, being obsessed with pokemon and video games, that idea just sounded appealing. Then his chest aches as he remembers the tragic stories of the people who found their soulmates and they were with someone else and happy, or that person wasn't their soulmate and he'll quickly put his headphones in and tune out all his problems.

He doesn't think about it much, or care.

Until one day he's stopped in the library and he meets the cute librarian who's too tall for his body and stumbles on his words when he talks, and for once, he actually believes he could get somewhere.

His first words to him are, _'Do you like pokemon?'_

It wasn't much beating around the bush and it's cheesy to call it love at first sight because Matthew Patrick was a shy boy who was too insecure to do anything about his crush on Nathan Sharp, but eventually by the time he's twenty one he's so far in love no one else in the world matter anymore. It at some points it didn't seem real to find someone as good and kind as Matthew.

By the time he's twenty two they're already married and gotten their own house.

Then one day, when he's twenty four and he's editing in his office- he feelings the itching and burning feeling on his arm and more words appear on his forearm and he doesn't know what to think. He panics, he thinks that maybe this wasn't meant to be and he'll find someone else and one day he wont love Matthew anymore and he'll be with someone else.

And then Matthew comes home with the same words written on his arm and he's not sure if he should relieved or worried- this could be bad or it could be good, it's not like they knew what to expect. This wasn't a common thing, and the words on their arms weren't exactly inviting.

_'Fuck off. Touch me again and I will personally remove both of your fucking hands.'_

Matthew asks Nate what if the guy's a criminal and Nate just laughs at him and calls him ridiculous and tells him it'll be fine, but personally he doesn't know. All he hopes is that they don't run into a girl- because honestly, they both know how gay they are and it's kind of over the top. The person that is there- second soulmate?- what do they call it?

When Nate turns twenty six he's taking Matthew pokemon hunting down the street and they're not paying attention when Matthew practically runs into a guy he didn't see, sending the stranger to the ground and his hot tea spilled all over the front of his shirt and Nate moves forward to help him while his husband takes a minor anxiety attack from the contact. The man can't be a couple years older than them and as Nate leans to help him up the male flinches from his touch and glares at him- more or less glares at the both of them, and Matthew- still freaking out and a flushed face tries to help the other male and the stranger freaks and speaks the words they've been waiting- worrying about for the past two years, and they don't even say anything-

They stare, which kind of freaks the stranger out.

Matthew speaks first, "You're hot. I mean- tea- is, probably- all over-" and the only thing Nate can think is, Matthew why.

"I think he's trying to ask if you're alright.", Nate clarifies, staring down at the stranger who was still on the ground, glaring at them like they had just kicked his puppy- and Nate thinks in his head what an asshole this guy is.

The stranger stares at his arm for a moment and is silent and Nate catches a few words such as, 'hot', 'tea', 'trying' and 'if you're alright' and he's pretty sure that they're all having this weird moment where they all kind of just let the realization of this situation and try to understand it.

And than the stranger tries to run away from them.

It's more of an almost fast walk, but he doesn't seem to keen on getting to know the two of them or even pick up the remains of his spilt tea.

Maybe the wrong choice of words were, "Hey asshole, wait a moment!" in which the stranger stops and seems to think before spinning back around, his blue shirt being ruined by the stains of tea that will probably never come out. Matthew seems to scared to do anything and is just standing behind them, unsure of what to even do in this situation- not like Nate expected much, no offence to his husband, but he didn't have that much social skills.

"What do you want? Not me. Just because you're fucking words are on my skin doesn't make us crap." The stranger hisses at him, an angry look in his eyes- not like that ever stopped Nate before.

"We've been waiting two years to see what you'd be like and you being an asshole isn't far from what we expected- and yes, we may be serial killers, but seriously, you're probably burned and you can come back to our house and we'll get you fixed up.", Nate offers, glancing back to his husband who was looking down at his feet, shuffling them.

The stranger agrees.

His name is Mark Fischbach, he's twenty six years of age and he doesn't do well with relationships. He doesn't believe in soulmates but he still comes back to their house every weekend to watch movies with them and eventually he starts sleeping over.

When he's twenty seven they're all squishing themselves onto Nate's bed to watch horror movies and cuddle, despite Mark's phobia and his constant scratching at his arms, they do it anyways.

They manage for awhile and sometimes it's weird, because two of them are married and Mark is just the guy who came along too late and joined in on their relationship and Nate has to constantly reassure him that he isn't intruding.

Four months later he buys a bigger bed.

 


End file.
